1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic rhythm playing apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic rhythm playing apparatus adapted for use with electronic musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
There is a type of automatic rhythm playing apparatus in which clock pulses produced by a clock pulse oscillator are divided in frequency to form different pulses of various pulse periods and these different pulses are suitably combined to produce scores of different rhythm pattern signals in the form of pulse trains. According to this prior art type of apparatus, a desired rhythm sound is sounded by selectively combining these rhythm pattern signals. If, for example, a rhythm of Bosanova, consisting of a bass drum, a cymbal and maracas is desired, a rhythm pattern signals corresponding to the respective percussion instruments are combined to produce the desired rhythm sound. In this prior art apparatus, the level of the rhythm sound to be sounded is adjustable as a whole but it is not possible to adjust the level of each component percussion instrument sound independently from each other. This naturally leads to monotonousness in the rhythm sound produced and therefore is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of realizing an ideal simulation of a natural rhythm sound.